ryantvfandomcom-20200216-history
Remote (TV Series)
Remote is an upcoming Ryanland reality television series. The series will follow thirteen contestants as they live and fight for challenges in a remote part of the Algerian desert. The winner will have to survive the challenges and also survive the elimination vote/challenge. The winner will recieve R$500,000 and a new sports car. Created by Adam Salvano and hosted by upcoming host Emma Wilburton, the series premiered on ERC, on May 25, 2011. After just 4 episodes, due to extremelly high ratings, Remote was renewed for a second season, slated to air in 2012. Production ERC and producer Adam Salvano announced the series on May 23, 2011, with Salvano describing Remote as "adrenaline will fill you and the contestants" and "a race for survival that will get you on the edge of your seat." Casting began as early as March 2010 and filming began on February 1, 2011 and ended May 2, 2011. Contestants Episodes 'The Arrival' First Air Date: May 25, 2011 The 13 finalists of Remote arrive at their lodge, when they are greeted by basic living quarters and zero privacy. They get a message from Emma, asking them to go outside. Their she revealed they would do their first challenge, for the first challenge the finalists had to complete an orienteering task in the desert, to find a message, they had to go in pairs. In the end the winners were Renee and Marcus, however the losers were Maria and Maxwell. Emma then revealed the winners would be immune from the first elimination, however Maria and Maxwell have given themselves a vote against them for elimination after losing the challenge. The contestants look in the distance at Emma's luxury home, and wish to be staying there. Josh, Tyler, Jessica and Lisa are called to a secret room and are greeted by a mysterious man, they give them a message to tell the others, but to unlock the message they have to compete in another challenge. For the challenge they had to successfully perform a dance routine, they failed and did not get the message. At the elimination, the message is revealed to be that the public will vote for the first person to go home, the contestants are called up in no perticular order, Lisa and Darren faced the survival circle, sadly the public voted for Darren to leave the desert. *'Challenge Winners:' Renee Bellhally & Marcus Austin *'Challenge Losers:' Maxwell Shoosten & Maria Hobert *'Eliminated:' Darren Bennet 'Oasis' First Air Date: June 1, 2011 The first argument of the season occurs when Summer accuses Maxwell and Lisa of being "lazy" because they are unemployed. The argument is resolved, however they are now trying to form an alliance against Summer. Emma sends them another message, asking them to go outside again, so they go. When they arrive they can see 12 basketball hoops. The challenge is, who can shoot the most hoops in one hour. It was a long and tough battle, but in the end, Tyler won the challenge and one a special banquet. But it wasn't over, the person who got the least, which was Josh, was told he was not allowed to compete for immunity, and he had two votes against him for elimination. When they returned back to the house, Tyler enjoys his food, while Summer and Lisa get into another argument and they are sent to a room, they have to stay there together for 3 hours as a punishment. When they are released, the immunity challenge starts. They have to get into one group of 5 and one of six. They have to take part in a relay (with one of the members of the group of 5 to go twice), which had six laps. In the end, the six group won (Claire, Marcus, Tyler, Jessica, Summer and Jasmine), and also won immunity. The five group (Maria, Lisa, Alexander, Renee and Maxwell and Josh, who didn't get immunity anyway), are up for the vote. The six contestants up for the vote, had to compete to not be in the bottom two. For the challenge they had to get into pairs, whichever two pairs guide their plastic ball ten metres without dropping it, using objects provided, finished first, they would get immunity. Josh, Renee, Maxwell and Maria gained immunity, while Lisa and Alexander did not. The un-immune contestants had to vote, and with a vote of 6-4, Alexander was eliminated. *'1st Challenge Winner:' Tyler Sawyer *'1st Challenge Loser: '''Josh Garthen *'Contestants in the Survival Circle:' Lisa Walker & Alexander Jacksonten *'Eliminated:' Alexander Jacksonten 'The Challenge' ''First Air Date: June 8, 2011 *'Challenge Winners:' Jasmine McGuire & Claire Evansfield *'2nd Challenge Winners: '''Renee Bellhally & Tyler Sawyer *'Challenge Losers: The other remaining contestants *'''Contestants in the Survival Circle: Summer Cooper & Maria Hobert *'Eliminated:' Summer Cooper 'The Challenge' First Air Date: June 15, 2011 *'Challenge Winners:' Lisa Walker & Maxwell Shoosten *'Challenge Loser: '''Renee Bellhally *'Contestants in the Survival Circle:' Renee Bellhally & Josh Garthen *'Eliminated:' Josh Garthen Elimination Order *'HIGH''' - The contestant won a challenge that was NOT an elimination challenge. *'LOW' - The contestant lost the challenge, was IN the elimination challenge or the bottom two. *'SAFE' - This contestant did not win or lose a challenge, and was not in the bottom two. *'OUT' - This contestant has been eliminated. *'WIN' - This contestant has won. Voting Ratings